


Colors of anger

by Coldbodyburningsoul



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldbodyburningsoul/pseuds/Coldbodyburningsoul





	Colors of anger

I  
I liked polishing coffee cups every day,  
Even though my husband only ever drank coffee in plastic cups.  
I wanted to shine the cups to unbelievable degrees of white.  
I wanted them to be whiter than my wedding dress.  
The day I married a man, who doesn’t like the taste of my coffee.

II  
In the past I used to sit on the front seats of the stadium.  
I didn’t care much about baseball,  
But I was very interested in someone.  
In the past, I was in love.  
A man who had a hat, a ball, and a bat.  
I loved the man I was watching from afar.  
But the man sitting next me I do not know.

III  
White pervaded the place.  
White walls, people, and sheets  
It even outweighed my coffee cups.  
I loved the color of that place the day I gave birth to my son.  
A boy who will be a man. Not like his father,  
But like a man I saw in the stadium.  
..I hated the color of that place,  
The day my son returned.

IV  
Whenever I looked at him I saw death in his face.  
Maybe he was death himself?  
I hated looking at his face.  
I hated looking at everyone’s face.  
My son, was death. And I was the woman  
That gave birth to death. 

V  
White is a color I dread.  
However, I no longer know of any other colors.  
But there will come a day when a man will paint with his bat  
Our lives, with the colors of anger.  
Colors, that make my coffee cups crack.  
Colors, as the ink that will write about us in newspapers.  
As the color of my son’s lungs.  
As the color of rage that storms in his eyes.  
What was the color of his eyes?  
I have... Forgot the color of his eyes.


End file.
